Freaks we are
by Lone Demonete
Summary: A bet... Gone wrong. Crepsley returns back to the cirque du freak only to find a new freak has joined recently... Kalona. *Warning* My first lemon, boyXboy, LxK, enjoy. Review?


**~Freaks we are~**

**I want to start off by saying writing this was a bet and nothing more. This contains lemons, but not light lemons. Let me know if you guys want a chapter 2, Also, I decided to make Crepsley a little older.**

1883, The cirque du freak... Finally, after all the crap I have been through lately, a bit of relaxation was in order. "Finally," I mumbled to myself as approached the tall man's tent, but before I even had the time to knock he was already standing outside as if waiting for me. "Damn you Hibernius! One of these days, I swear it to every God, be it human or vampire, I will be able to sneak up on you!"

"You can try all you want Larten," mocked me, "But I know all." Hibernius acted like a witch, staring into an imaginary crystal ball, it only added my misery.

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor, " I joked back.

"Why, I think I lost that years ago. I swear if my head weren't attached to my body I would lose it."

"Speaking of losing things, did you lose my coffin as well?"

"I am not that messy, I have had Kalona watch over it for you."

"Kalona?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, he is new, well he joined us a couple of years ago."

"A couple of years? I have been gone for over 40 years! How is he new?"

"Well, come inside and take a seat Larten and I shall explain." so very cautiously I stepped into the bright tent, I looked bigger from the out side. There were two chairs in front of a dest in the centre, yet no bed. Ever so slowy I sat on the chair to the right and Hibernius took the one behind the rustic desk. "Larten?"

"Yes."

"Kalona, is well..."

"Well?"

"He differs from many of the people which we currently have here..."

"May I ask how?"

"Well while we were in the the New world, or what it is more commonly know as, New England, we stumbled upon him..."

"Again, I ask, how?"

"Kalona, as I said before, is different. He is, in a way, a fallen angel."

"Fallen Angel?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well in a way, yes. He was expelled from wherever he came, and now he is forced to live here, I talked to him and managed to convince him to join the cirque... He agreed, but with a couple of conditions of his own."

"Conditions?"

"A, I would free him from his prison. B, I would-"

"Prison?!"

"Upon returning to earth, he had a run in with locals. A witch put a curse upon him to be a servant to the village. He could never be free, until I came."

"I see."

"So, B, I would make him mortal."

"Mortal? There is no such thing as an immortal!"

"Larten, you must keep an open mind!" Mr. Tall yelled losing his temper, then he spoke calmly, "I granted him his wishes, I freed him and he is loyal to me. I made him mortal, but not human. He is still what he was, he only ages at the rate of a full vampire. That was the best I could do. So if you count how long he has been here in vampiric years, he is quite new." I took in all that came out of his mouth. A look of confusion and acceptance was writen all over my face. Then I went deep into thought stocking my scar slowly.

"I see. May we discuss this matter later? It is almost dawn and I do not think I am in need of a tan."

"If that is what you wish Larten. Just to let you know, I have had Kalona stay in the Van... You two shall be roommates."

"Joy." I responded sarcastically as I exited the tent.

"Oh Larten... I am sure you two will... Be great together" I heard him chuckle darkly as I was walking away in a brisk pace. Now, where was my coffin?

"Hello?" I whispered softly as I entered the cramped dark van. No answer. "Hello?" I tried once more. Nothing, well seems like I am alone, just me and my coffin. I started to slowly walk from the small entry door of the van to the back of it. "Ah..." I exclaimed, after sleeping in the bush for far to long, I was here! I had my coffin back, I could not even contain my excitement as I practically riled of my thick crimson coat in all the joy.

I slowly took one of my fingers and ran it along the embellishment that were on the side, "Oh how I missed you." I mumbled to myself as I climbed in and took in the deep rich scent of oak and cedar, but there was a different smell mixed in, beeswax. Damn "Who touched my coff- oh, that Kalona fellow has watched my dear coffin for me, he must have waxed it, atleat that is what I hoped.

After I climed back out of the coffin to observe his handy work I found that he had more than just taken care of my coffin. The old and torn velvet, royal purple was replaced with a much more vibrant and soft material, a different type of velvet, maybe from India or China? My finger trailed all the stitches. This was fine work, and all sew by hand, it was quite amazing. The next thing to grab my attention was the embellishments which layed on the sides of my beauty. They were that same as before, only waxed and more defined. The layer of dust which usaly covers every inch of my coffin was gone, and replaced with a type of shinny gloss. So this Kalon really knew what he was doing. "Not bad..." I spitted out while admiring all the little details.

"Thank you." a voice called from the entrance. I whipped my head around violently, like a fool, only to find a smaller man at the entrance, Baxter, One of the many chefs. I automatically recognized him by his not so conspicuous chef hat. His name was printed cleanly on his whit chefs shirt.

"Did you do this?" was this the so called immortal which I have heard about?

"Nah, it was all Kalona, I only gave him suggestions."

"I see, so what did you wish to talk to me about?"

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" he asked with shock.

"Well I doubt that you are normally awake by this time, and if so, why come here?"

"You have a point." he muttered under his breath trying not to be heard, yet I heard him loud and clear.

"So what is it?"

"I was wondering, since you're a night walker... Do you wish form me to cook for ya, or can you handle it on your own?" My blood boiled as he said that, as if I was not able to cook, I have done it every night for the past century! Then I cal,Ed down and realized he did not want to ask, he was doing so to be polite, and because told him to! That bastard!

"I am able to look after my self..." I replied calmly as he started to leave I quickly added, "Thank you for your offer." he only gave me a smile and a nod then headed back out the door.

I started to walk towards my coffin and was about to get in and I started speaking to myself. "Have someone cook for me, what a ridiculous notion! When I see Hibernius I am going to-" I shouted but what interrupted.

"It isn't his fault, it's mine. I asked Baxter, no one else, I was just... Curious as how you were to respond." this time it was a different voice. I dare not spin around so violently like the last time, I calmly turned my head around and my body followed slowly. He was in the dark door way and I could only make out the fact it was a he, nothing else.

"Are you the "famous" Kalona I have being hearing so much about?"

"And if I say no to your question?"

"I would believe you are lieing to my face."

"I see, yes I am the "famous" Kalona, would you be the "grumpy old lady" Crepsley?"

"GRUMPY OLD LADY! I am not grumpy old lady, in what world am I-"

"That's enough, I see you don't have much of a sense of humor."

"Sense of humor." I snorted back, "I do not believe in such things."

"Really? 'Cause I over heard you talking to while I was on my way home from fetching food for the little people."

"You are quite nosey then."

"I see you are not open to debate. Well, I guess you will be sleeping here," he gestured to the coffin I so missed, "I will be sleeping over there in the hammock on the other side of the room." then he stepped into the dim light of the Van and I was in shock. He was... Amazing. Two onyx angelic like wings came out of his flawless skin which glistened in the dim light. His matched his wings, it fell slightly over his deep amber eyes which were filled with sorrow, his hair also covered some of his flawless neck, now that I think about it, his hair was a little long for a male. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and no shoes. He was truly beautiful. I was just in awe stareing at this wonderful creature infront of me, " Wow" was all I could say.

"I see didn't bother to tell you what I looked like..." his faced was now plastered in a look of amusement and a huge smirk grazed his plae lips. ' Damn it Larten! Stop thinking! Stop! ' I thought to myself as I was still admiring his amazing body.

"Hmm?" his words brought be back to earth.

"Yes?" I asked trying to regain my composer.

"I said, Are you going to stop stareing or am I going to have to make you?"

"I do not know, you have a very tempting body..."

"..."

"I see you are not open to debate, I shall be going to bed then." I walked over to my coffin slowly turning away from the so called immortal. Then my path was students block by Kalona, standing right infront of me, his wings spread wide blocking anyway I could get to my coffin. "Yes... Kalona?"

"Um... Mr. Crepsley?"

"Call me Larten."

"Okay... Larten. I have a favor to ask of you..."

"Yes?"

"Well... Um... I... Could you..." I could not take the pressure, it was to tempting, I leaned forward and placed my lips gently on his, not moving just to see his reaction. Oh boy did that shut him up, he moved his lips slowly and I started to move mine. Our delate kiss suddenly turned into a rough one. My fingers found themselves tangled in his raven hair and pulled him closer to me, his arms wrapped around my neck and his wings wrapped around us. I pulled his hair causing him to gasp and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth. I loved his taste and then he finally understood what was happening and our tonges went to battle for dominance. He suddenly pulled away gasping for breath and all I could do was look at him, a huge smirk covering my face.

"You look quite flustered... If you do not mind me asking, what changed your mind?"

"Um... I just... Kind of..." I shut him up once again by pulling his body closer to mine and wrapping my arm around his waist. His breath hitched.

"I believe that is because you find the ideas of me or the idea of something else more intriguing, do you not?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Being so damn formal! It's annoying!"

"If that is what you wish?"

"Try again," he was referring to my formality.

"If that's what you want, love." I gritted the words through my teeth.

"Better,"' he whispered in my ear, I could just tell he was smirking. Then my breath hitched as he pressed his knee again something which just sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly grabbed his hair again and crash my lips against his. This time he pushed his knee harder and cause a moan to erupt from my throat, he took the chance to push his tongue into my mouth and sent our tongues into another heated battle.

We parted again to catch a breath then I found his knee was pressing against my clothed member more vigorously. The hand wrapped around his waist so found its self in between our stomachs pushing him down into the soft coffin. My hand traveled upward from his chest and started pinching and playing with the rose buds, first the

left then right. My lips slowly started to kiss along his jaw line down to his perfect neck. I slowly made my way from his neck after many moans and love marks were made, I did not draw blood... Or at least not yet.

I licked along his stomach making him quiver and shake under my touch, my hand slowly started to work on undoing his pants while the other released his hair and toyed with the now hard buds. He was desperate to remove the clothing which I was wearing, but he struggled due to the pleasure. He fueled with the buttons of my shirt and could not seem to slip my coat of my shoulders, so I helped him. Striping my entire top half completely leaving him to just stare. My skin was a dark cream color covered in tiny marks and imperfections, not as flawless as his. Yet he seamed more entertained by the sight of me then I thought I did of him.

"You're beautiful..." he mumbled quietly, if I was human I never would have heard it, but with my vampiric abilities.

"Hmm?" I toyed with him.

"I said you're beautiful." he met my challenge, not showing any sign of weakness.

"Am I? My skin is coated in imperfections and flaws unlike your amazing-"

"Stop it with the formality!"

"I'm flawed beyond belief, compared to you... How am I beautiful?"

"I'm an immortal, I am suppose to be beautiful and flawless."

"You were."

"Yes. I was, yet I keep the same body as before so."

"And how am I beautiful?" I asked trying to not get him to change the subject.

"All your scars show how much of a warrior you are, the imperfections show your true uniqueness. To be honest I find those qualities most attractive."

"Really? You know a warrior needs sleep and rest, so I shall see you tomorrow." I teased him, slipping on my shirt only to have it ripped off my body by Kalona.

"We're not done!" he looked cute when he was angry.

"Very well" I replied calmly continuing what I was doing only ten times slower. After a few minutes he got tired of me pretending to fubble with his pants and just ripped both of ours off in the blink of eye, Damn he was fast! He flipped us so he was on top, kissing me roughly once then working down my neck making a load moan to erupt deep from my throat. When he was just about to hit my chest I flipped us again, pressing the palm of my hand against the growing bulge in is boxers. I rubbed my palm roughly against his tent making him moan loudly. Those moan he made, the crys of my name went straight to my crotch. I could not hold back anymore.

Slowly I ripped off his boxers and revealed his member standing proud. I wrapped my hand around it and slowly started to pump it making him wither in pleasure. "L-Larten. AH! f-fa-fast er" I did as told and move my hand faster and faster till it was moving at an inhuman speed. He was reaching climax and I pulled away just before. His face went from one of pleasure to protest. "I wasn't done!"

"Neither am I!" I shouted back in annoyance. During my moment of rage I found my back pressed into the soft death box. Kalona was inbetween my legs just seconds later and my underwear seemed to disappear too. He slowly stated to pump it, then he did something compleatly unexpected, he state to lick up the shaft and press his thumb again the tip causing me to moan. He brough his mouth close and blew the tip causing me to scream. I could see the smirk on his face but was to flustered to care. Then he did it again but all the way, deep throating my entire my member. I was in pure bliss. Slowly I started to trust into his mouth searching for more delicious friction. I only found my thrusts stopped by Kalona holding my hips down. "You're choking me love."

"Sorry" I mummbeled.

"I was done anyways."

"Done?"

"Well, continue what you were doing before."

Sighing I flipped our positions. I placed three figures and his mouth and said on simple word, "Suck." he knew what to do taking them deep into his mouth coating them in spit. While he was preoccupied I slowly started to pump his now neglected member. His breath hitches and he stopped for a minute to regain his composer then continued making little moaning sounds.

I pulled my fingers away and placed them at his tiny, tight puckered hole. I kissed him roughly to distract from the single digit which entered him before coming to a halt to let him adjust. I took him a minute to get adjusted before I started to move the figure in and out slowly increasing my speed slowly. He squirmed under my touch but did not seam to be in pain so I slid in another figure slowly scissoring his entrance. Finally I snuck a third digit in and a muffled cry of pain escaped his lips. To distract from the pain I started I pump his much neglected cock faster than before and drawing him into a deep sloppy kiss, I was never a good kisser... Especially under pressure. He broke form the kiss to break for air, him gasping and acting so submissive was just turning me on more. Moving the three digits caused him to whimper while I whispered sweet nothing into his ear.

After quiet a bit of prepping he started to moan and practically fuck himself on my fingers. I very much enjoyed the sight infront of me. Kalonas pale lips were slightly parted, his raven hair fell over his tightly shut eyes, a thin layer of sweat coated his body and leaking from his member was a small amount of pre-cum. I just wanted to take him, make him mine right there, yet I held on to my sanity. I started to nibble on his neck and makeing small love arks which would be somewhat noticeable I the morning, Kalona was losing it, engulfed by pleasure. He whispered ever so quietly in my ear, "L-Larten ah p-pl-please ngh t-tah take oh me." how cute he actually is asking me!

"Are you certain a about this? Is this what you truly desire?" I asked the formal way. Making sure he was absolutely positive.

"A-Agh again!"

I sighed, he really was it going to give up the formal thing, "Really? Are you sure, babe?" he blushed in response to the nickname, and nodded his head vigorously.

I removed the fingers, causing a loud moan to come from Kalona. Lining up myself with his still tight entrance, damn! After all that preparation too! Slowly, inch by inch I entered him getting a small cry of pain as a response.

(page break into third person)

Once completely in Kalona, Larten came to a halt. Yet Kalona, being a stubborn immortal was going to have none of that. He wanted the pain as well as the pleasure, to feel it all. "M-Move!" that was all Larten all needed to hear before he slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in hitting Kalonas prostate dead on, "Fuck!" the immortal screamed at the top of his lungs.

(page break)

They soon set a pace, which increased rapidly. Kalona adjusted his hips slightly upwards and got a huge response. On every thrust Larten hit his prostate dead on, roughly, and without pausing. He was nearing climax fast, both we nearly there, yet they needed more.

Larten captured Kalonas lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss, at the same time he started pumping Kalonas neglected member in time with his insanely fast thrusts. Kalona was on the edge, so far gone that it took only four more thrusts, four more pumps before climaxing. Yelling something quite regretful, "Larten! Ah! I love you!" White hot cum coats both their chests and abdomens. Larten ponded Kalon trying to find his own climax, as Kalona's inner walls clench around his hard flesh sending him over the edge. Larten collapses atop Kalona carful not to crush him in the process. They lay there for a while trying to catch there breath.

"Kalona, love. I have to pull out." Larten says riseing up to pull out. Kalona nodded sadly, to embaressed to speak ove reheat he had screamed during his own climax. With a loud pop Larten exited Kalonas tight entrance and watched as white cum flowed out slowly.

They cleaned themselves of and put there pants back and both climbed back into the slow coffin. Larten lyed on the bottom with Kalona sprawled out on top of him. "Kalona..." Larten was trying to get him to talk about what he had recently said.

"I know... I am so sorry... It just kind of came out..."

"Do not make such a sorrowful face or think of it so sadly."

"please stop with the formality already!"

"Sorry." he stops for a moment. "My feelings for you are undecided at the moment." Kalona crowed at this. "I wouldn't mind... To find out... And as response to what you said eairler, I like you as well." with that Kalona snuggled up tp Larten and drifted off to sleep, Larten not following soon after.

chuckled at the sounds which was hearing from the far side of the camp, no human would have ever hear them, but Mr. Tall always kept a close ear on Kalona...

**What do you guys think? Chapter 2? This was my first try at writing a lemon so thanks for the support, review?**

**-Day**


End file.
